Past, Present & Future
by Foxy-Steph
Summary: Complete! The Mitchell's Ronnie/Roxy/Peggy & Sean Slater are going on a family holiday to Weymouth. Past secrets will be reveiled and effect everyone now and in the future.
1. Monday 14th July

_The Mitchell (Ronnie/Roxy/Peggy) & Sean Slater are going on a family holiday to Weymouth. Past secrets will be reveiled and effect everyone now and in the future. Please read and review. I hope you enjoy _

**Monday 14****th**** July 2008**

"Girls you ready", Peggy shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"2 minutes", they both shouted at the same time.

"I see you're ready", Peggy said to Sean as she stood outside the Vic beside Roxy's car.

"Of course I'm ready. I'm a bloke", Sean said with that sarcastic smile he always does.

"Oh! Great", Peggy sighed as Jack approached.

"Ronnie about?", Jack asked.

"I don't think she'll want to see you now, do you?", Peggy said trying to scare him off.

"I just want a word with her before you go", Jack said grinning, "Not much to ask for".

Just then Ronnie and Roxy walk out the Vic chatting away carrying their bags. Ronnie looks up and notices Jack shaking her head, while Roxy keeps eye contact with him to a minimal and kisses Sean before getting in the car.

"Just one word", Jack pleaded with Ronnie.

"I don't think you deserve it", Ronnie said throwing her suitcase in the back off the car in rage.

"Please Ron. It was only a kiss", Jack said grabbing hold of Ronnie's arm.

"Just a kiss", Ronnie said laughing softly, "And how many 'just kisses' have you had behind my back".

"It was just Tanya. I swear", Jack said softly.

"You've forgot Selina", Ronnie added removing Jack's hands from her, "Or does that not count since it was more than a kiss. Coming to think of it Jack how many people have you went the full distance with behind my back".

Jack looked down in shame knowing there was more than Selena. Knowing that it was Ronnie's own sister made him feel worse.

"So there has been more", Ronnie said tearfully.

"I'm sorry Ron", Jack said emotionally lifting his head to look in Ronnie's eyes.

"Who?", Ronnie asked but Jack didn't answer.

"I said Who?", Ronnie shouted this time.

"It was...", Jack said pausing knowing he couldn't tell Ronnie the truth as it would tear her apart, "...just this woman from a hen party".

"You don't even have the decency to tell me who", Ronnie said furiously as Jack looked up at her confused.

"I know when you're lying Jack", Ronnie said softly, "I see you next week".

Ronnie walked off into the car leaving Jack standing there speechless.

"You ok Ron", Roxy said as Ronnie fastened her seat belt and rubbed her eyes.

"Smashing", Ronnie smiled as Roxy drove off. Ronnie quickly looked out the window to see Jack still standing there. Her heart sank.


	2. Monday 14th July Continued

**Monday 14****th**** July Continued...**

"At last", Ronnie said as she stepped out of the car in front of the hotel.

"Right", Peggy said as she walked round to join Ronnie, "Roxy and Sean in a room and me and you love".

Ronnie smiled as she took her bag out of the back of the car and followed Peggy into the reception, closely followed by Roxy and Sean. Peggy handed Roxy and Sean there key and give Ronnie a spare key for their room.

"Jack apologising again", Peggy asked as she opened the door for their room.

"Can't take no for an answer", Ronnie replied putting her suitcase on the bed and opening it up.

"Us Mitchell women don't need men", Peggy said reassuring Ronnie.

"But we all have our needs", Ronnie said laughing, "Especially Roxy".

"If I had to put money on who would have the steady relationship out of you two...", Peggy started.

"...it would have been me", Ronnie said finishing the sentence off, "I've heard it all before".

"I think I'm going to turn in", Peggy said going into the bathroom.

"It's only 8 o'clock Aunty Peg", Ronnie said laughing.

"I know but it's been a long day", Peggy said smiling.

"In that case I'll see you in the morning", Ronnie replied, "Just going to see what Roxy and lover boy are doing".

"Ok love", Peggy said getting into bed, "Turn the light off on your way out".

Ronnie smiled and turned the light off as she walked out the room, still thinking of Jack.

...

"Sean don't", Roxy said playfully slapping Sean who was trying to undo her top.

"I thought going away would mean we would have some more alone time", Sean said grinning.

"Well when you put it like that", Roxy said seductively kissing Sean passionately.

A couple of minutes later Ronnie knocked on the door, "Roxy. Sean. You in here?".

"shhhhhhhh", Roxy said as lay on top of Sean laughing.

"I know you're in there", Ronnie shouted, "I can hear you laughing".

"Just open the door", Sean said pushing Roxy off him towards the door.

"What?", Roxy said as she opened the door.

"Nice way to be greeted", Ronnie said as she pushed her way inside to see Sean lying in his boxers, "oh I see...I'll leave you to it".

Ronnie walked out the room thinking about the time her and Jack we're interrupted. She headed down to the bar and had shot after shot of Vodka until the bar closed.


	3. Tuesday 15th July

**Tuesday 15th July**

"Morning", Ronnie said as she joined Peggy, Roxy and Sean a bit late for breakfast in the morning.

"So what did you get up to last night after disturbing us", Sean said smiling.

"Came down to the bar", Ronnie replied, "Had a few drinks".

"And now you have a hangover", Roxy added laughing.

"I do not", Ronnie said sternly.

"Calm down", Roxy said taking a bite out of Sean's toast.

"That's mine", Sean replied kissing Roxy making Ronnie look down trying not to think of Jack.

"Right", Peggy started, "Today we're going to have a day of shopping together".

"Count me out", Sean replied quickly.

"Come on Sean", Roxy said fluttering her eyelashes, "It's a family holiday. Come shopping for an hour...that's all".

"Fine", Sean said smiling, "When we leaving".

"Another hour", Peggy replied, "So don't be late".

An hour later Peggy and Ronnie were standing in the reception waiting for Sean and Roxy.

"Same old Roxy", Ronnie sighed, "Always late".

"Go and see what she's up to will ya", Peggy said looking at her watch as Ronnie walked off laughing.

10 minute later Ronnie came back down to the reception followed by Roxy and Sean hand in hand.

"Ready", Peggy smiled.

"As ready as we'll ever be", Sean said leading Roxy out the hotel and into the taxi followed by Ronnie and Peggy.

When they arrived at the beach for a bit of shopping on the stalls, Roxy and Sean lead the way still hand in hand, while Peggy and Ronnie walked behind them.

"Really romantic", Peggy said to Ronnie.

"Yeah", Ronnie said putting on a fake smile, "Glad she's found someone".

"Me to", Peggy replied, "Must be brave putting up with all her demands".

"You'll find someone two one day love", Peggy added, "Jack's a fool".

"Let's not talk about Jack", Ronnie replied, "Where not in Walford. Where in Dorset".

"Ron look at this", Roxy shouted as she stopped still at one of the stalls.

"It's tacky", Ronnie said looking at a fake silver ring, "It's not even real".

"How much longer we gunna be out here", Sean started moaning.

"Look why don't you and Rox do your own thing tonight", Peggy suggested.

"Great...Let's go", Sean said grabbing hold of Roxy's hand and walking away.

"But I liked that ring", Roxy moaned as she walked off.

"So where does that leave me and you Aunty Peg", Ronnie asked linking arms with Peggy.

"You'll see", Peggy smiled as they continued to walk along the beach front.


	4. Tuesday 15th July Continued

**Tuesday 15th July** **Continued...**

A couple of hours later Peggy and Ronnie end up outside an old house, which looked deserted.

"And this is where you wanted to bring me", Ronnie said unimpressed.

"Come on", Peggy said as she walked up the path and knocked on the door.

"You sure it's safe", Ronnie asked as she joined Peggy at the door.

"Hello", a deep manly voice said as the door opened. There stood an tall man, mid 50's with grey hair.

"It' me", Peggy smiled, "Peggy...Peggy Mitchell".

"Why didn't you say", the man shouted, "Come in. Come in".

Ronnie followed Peggy inside slowly, still feeling uneasy with the whole situation.

"Ronnie darling this is Graham", Peggy said sitting down, "You're Uncle Graham. Archie's brother".

"Nice to see you", Graham said approaching Ronnie making her move back.

"I don't think this is a good idea", Ronnie said to Peggy terrified.

"Don't be silly Ronnie", Peggy said tapping the settee.

"Just 10 minutes then", Ronnie said avoiding any contact with Graham as she sat down beside Peggy.

"Cuppa?", Graham asked with a big grin on his face.

"Yes please", Peggy said smiling.

"No", Ronnie said sternly.

"What's a matter with you?", Peggy whispered to Ronnie as Graham went in the kitchen to make the tea.

"Nothing", Ronnie said putting on a fake smile.

Meanwhile, Roxy and Sean are having a stroll along the beach as the sky begins to darken.

"Nice isn't it", Roxy asked Sean as she looked up at him lovingly.

"Be better if we weren't stuck with your sister", Sean said firmly.

"What's that meant to mean", Roxy said raising her voice.

"Just you're sister always tags along", Sean added modestly.

"We always have and always will", Roxy bite back.

"I can see that", Sean said bitterly.

"Ronnie was right", Roxy said annoyed backing away from Sean, "You men are all the same".

"Don't be like this", Sean responded trying to grab hold of Roxy but she was having none of it, "You women are all the same. Say one thing but want another".

"I gave everything up for you", Roxy screamed.

"Yeah", Sean said sarcastically, "Cos' you're freedom is everything".

"Yes it is", Roxy shouted turning her back to Sean and walking off.

"Hold on", Sean shouted running up behind Roxy and stopping her, "You can't just run off in the middle of no-where".

"Never knew you we're so concerned about my well being", Roxy said bitterly.

"I'm not", Sean shouted.

"Well you should be", Roxy screamed, "I'm pregnant".

Sean just stood there gobsmacked as Roxy stormed off.

Back at Graham's house Peggy and Graham are in full conversation as Ronnie sits there nervously looking at her watch.

"Am I boring you Veronica", Graham asked grimly.

"No", Ronnie said lying, "Just we been here 2 hours and I haven't heard from Roxy and it's getting dark".

"Roxy's a big girl and she's got Sean to look after her", Graham growled.

"How did you know about Sean", Peggy asked taken back from what he knew.

"You told me", Graham said trying to wiggle out of the situation.

"No we never", Peggy said alarmed looking at Ronnie who stood there terrified.

"Aunty Peg", Ronnie said tugging at her, "I think we should go".

"Not yet", Graham yelled as he stood up making Ronnie and Peggy sit down in shock.

Meanwhile back at the beach Sean had finally got the courage to look for Roxy. After half an hour of searching for her, he found her sitting on the merry-go-round downing a bottle of vodka. Sean stormed up to her, grabbed the bottle of vodka and smashed it off the ground.

"What the hell do ya think you're doing", Roxy shouted getting off the merry-go-round and poking Sean in the chest.

"You shouldn't be drinking", Sean shouted.

"You don't control me", Roxy yelled back.

"As long as you're carrying my kid...I do", Sean bellowed picking up Roxy and carrying her back to the hotel. Roxy couldn't fight back; she was to drunk and fell asleep in Sean's arms.

Meanwhile, back at the house Ronnie and Peggy turn their heads round as the front door slams shut and heavy footsteps head towards the sitting room. The sitting room door creaks open and a tall shadow emerges...

"Hello Veronica", Archie said powerfully.


	5. Thursday 17th July

**Thursday 17****th**** July 2008**

It had been two days since Ronnie heard that dreaded voice. The voice she hoped she would never her again. It had also been two days since Sean found out he was going to be dad and had been treating Roxy like royalty since, although, Roxy didn't appreciate all the treats and was far too concerned about her sister. Ronnie had been locked in the hotel room since Tuesday night where she managed to push past Archie and get out that house, but she has never been the same since.

"Still no luck", Roxy asked Peggy as she came back Roxy and Sean's room after half an hour of knocking on Ronnie's door.

"Didn't realise how much of an effect Archie has on her", Peggy sighed as she sat down.

"Some holiday this has turned out to be", Roxy said cuddling into Sean.

"Why don't you two go out...get some fresh air", Peggy suggested as Roxy was pale as a sheet.

"I don't know", Roxy said unsure.

"Come on Rox", Sean said sitting up, "30 minutes".

"Ok", Roxy replied, "But if Ronnie comes out let me know".

"Of course love", Peggy said weakly kissing Roxy on the cheek before leaving she left with Sean. When Peggy was alone she flicked up her phone and came straight to Archie numbers. She wanted to find out the truth, know why Ronnie was acting the way she was so she got the courage and called him.

Meanwhile Roxy and Sean are walking along the shops when they come to a baby shop.

"They're cute", Sean said pointing at a small pair of white trainers.

"I'm not having a girl wearing them", Roxy said quickly.

"So it's a girl", Sean said kissing Roxy on the top of her head.

"Don't know", Roxy replied, "Haven't been to any of my scans".

"Why not?", Sean asked.

"I'm scared I suppose", Roxy replied smiling slightly, "You can't tell anyone".

"But I want to", Sean smiled, "It's something to be proud of".

"I know", Roxy said hugging Sean, "But Ron's not her-self...you understand".

"Yeah sure", Sean replied wrapping his arms around Roxy's waist, "But why does she hate you're dad so much".

"Not my place to say", Roxy said sternly, "But I've never knowing her act like this before...I'm scared".

"In that case we better get back", Sean said looking at Roxy and kissing her on the lips.

Back at the hotel Peggy's waiting anxiously in the bar. Every second she's looking at her watch and up at the door, at her watch again and back up to the door. Peggy put her head down as her insides were turning upside down.

"Peggy Mitchell", Archie said as he sat down opposite her prompting Peggy to lift her head and look Archie in the eyes for the first time in 20 years, "Long time no see", he added.

"I saw you the other day", Peggy said disgusted, "You know how to effect you're children".

"Veronica is just attention seeking", Archie said coldly.

"You're a heartless...", Peggy said angrily.

"A heartless what Peggy?", Archie said smug, "Now where is Roxy?"

"Ronnie is stuck in her room terrified to come out and all you want to know is where's Roxy", Peggy shouted in anger standing up as she did so.

"Ronnie deserves everything she gets", Archie said with spite, "Now sit down".

Peggy sat down knowing that getting on the wrong side of Archie would leave her with drastic consequences.


	6. Thursday 17th July Continued

**Thursday 17****th**** July** **2008 Continued...**

"Didn't think it would take it us long to get back", Roxy said breathing heavily as her and Sean arrived back at the hotel.

"Who's that talking to Peggy?", Sean asked pointing over.

"DAD!", Roxy screamed running over to him giving him a hug as Peggy looked on disgusted and Sean walked over.

"Lovely to see you princess", Archie said pulling away from the hug.

"Dad what did you say to Ronnie the other day", Roxy asked stepping back.

"Nothing...I said hello and she ran off", Archie said innocently.

"And that's why she's been locked up in her room for the past 2 days", Roxy replied.

"Why don't I go up and get her out?", Archie suggested pinching Roxy's cheeks with a smile.

"I don't think that's a good idea", Peggy spat out.

"Aunty Peg", Roxy said glaring at her, "Sean will go up with you".

"Thanks", Sean said quietly.

"No it's alright", Archie replied smiling, "I'll go up myself and I promise I'll have her down here in no time".

"Promise", Roxy said faintly.

"With all my heart", Archie replied kissing her on the cheek, "Room 36".

"Yeah", Roxy said smiling after her dad as he set off up the stairs.

Roxy, Sean and Peggy sat down in silence. Peggy thinking...'I shouldn't have let him go up', Roxy thinking...'Dad will sort her out, he always does', and meanwhile all Sean could think about was the baby.

Meanwhile, in room 36 Ronnie was sitting in complete darkness, hugging her knees and rocking backwards and forwards, backwards and forwards. The covers were hanging off the bed, the tap running in the bathroom, the mini-bar empty as the little bottles of vodka lay around Ronnie, some smashed and some in perfect shape. All of a sudden there's a loud bang on the door making Ronnie quiver and glare at the door. The banging continues but no voice; Ronnie hugs her knees even more as tears stream down her face. The banging and kicking continues.

"Wh...who...is...is it?", Ronnie said tearfully, her voice shaking.

There's no response just constant banging and kicking. Ronnie stands up not taking her eyes off the door. She slowly and quietly moves towards the door putting her hand on the handle, she quickly removes her hand as the door moves. She takes a deep breath and after 5 minutes she opens the door and screams at who she see's standing there in front of her. Archie storms in, slams the door and puts his hand over her mouth to stop her screams and pleads for help being heard.

"You going to be quiet Veronica Mitchell", Archie said hardening his grip on her. Ronnie didn't say anything just shook her head. Archie removed his hand from her mouth and pushed her down on the bed allowing Ronnie to wipe the tears away from her eyes.

"What do you want?", Ronnie said weakly.

"Looks like you've seen a ghost", Archie said ignoring Ronnie strolling up and down the room, "Not good for you being locked up in here...Roxy's worried sick and Peggy...I promised I'd have you downstairs and you know me Veronica I don't break my promises...I'm going to come back to Walford with you and you are the one who is going to suggest it...you're gunna start acting normal and keep that mouth of yours shut...I mean face it no-one is gunna believe a word you say".

Ronnie looked on in total shock, quivering, scared to say a word.

Meanwhile back downstairs in the bar Roxy, Sean and Peggy sit there anxiously, constantly looking at the entrance.

"I hope she's ok", Peggy said tapping her fingers on the table.

"She'll be fine", Sean said reassuring both Roxy and Peggy.

"I better go up", Peggy replied standing up.

"No!", Roxy responded standing up, "I'll go".

Back up in the room Archie is still strolling up and down as Ronnie is still sitting there terrified.

"Roxy only knows half of it but you know the lot", Archie continued, "I mean she knows about you and that young girl of yours...what's her name...".

"Kate", Ronnie said quietly.

"Kate...that brat of a daughter of yours...she's 15 now...living with Marie in Spain...pretty little thing she is...I was surprise to see you at Graham's...I mean afterall he was the one who got you pregnant...I should know I was there", Archie said sniggering, "You know what happen to your mother too...you want to keep that one quiet...could send me to jail, but who would believe that coming from you...look at the state of you...no wonder that baby got taken away from you...best decision we ever made...wouldn't you agree...you can talk you know...you little slag".

"I've nothing to say", Ronnie said gloomily looking down as her tears dripped on the bed.

"Dad...Ron...you in there", Roxy shouted as she tapped on the door.

"Remember what I said", Archie whispered cunningly to Ronnie as he opened the door.

"Where is she?", Roxy said barging past Archie. A tear came to her eye when she saw Ronnie sitting there on the bed. This is not my sister she thought, this is a broken woman. Roxy sat on the bed and wrapped her arms around Ronnie staring at her dad as she did so, "What did you do to her?", Roxy said angrily.

"Nothing", Archie replied softly, "I promise...Ronnie has something to say...don't you".

Roxy let go of Ronnie looking her in the eye, "What is it Ron?"

"Dad", Ronnie said gulping, "He's coming back to Walford with us".

"You sure", Roxy said very concerned.

"Yeah", Ronnie replied softly nodding her head.

"Let's get this room cleaned up", Roxy said standing up closely followed by Ronnie, "Dad you can stay with Sean tonight, me and Aunty Peg will stay in here".

Archie nodded and walked out the door closing it after him. A smug smile appeared across his face as he headed down to the bar.


	7. Friday 18th July

**Friday 18th July** **2008 **

For the first time in 3 days Ronnie had stepped outside, her eyes squinted as the sun appeared from behind the cloud. Her face was still pale, her eyes red and her hair a scraggy mess. Meanwhile, Archie was sitting by the bar having an early morning drink while watching Ronnie out the window. Roxy and Sean we're upstairs packing enjoying the time alone and talking about the baby but deep down Roxy knew she couldn't live a lie forever and knew the truth would come out but how could she cause more pain to Ronnie and let Sean down, afterall he had changed over the past couple of months and even more over the last two days. Peggy joined Ronnie outside concerned of her niece's well being and knowing that they we're going back to Walford with an extra addition.

"You alright love", Peggy said softly squeezing Ronnie's hand.

"Never been better", Ronnie smiled. She knew Archie was watching her so she knew she had to put that guard up.

"You sure about him coming back", Peggy added.

"Yeah, I mean he's my dad", Ronnie replied.

"But you hate him", Peggy replied getting quite annoyed, "Look at the way you've been acting since you saw him".

"Everything's fine Aunty Peg. Just leave it", Ronnie said angrily storming off inside. Peggy sighed and turned around to see that Archie had been watching them; rage ran through Peggy's blood.

Up in the room Roxy and Sean are just about finished packing the suitcase when Ronnie walks in and goes straight into the bathroom.

"Give us 5 minutes", Roxy said to Sean kissing him tenderly before he left and joined Archie by the bar.

"You better look after my little girl", Archie said handing Sean a pint.

"Not a problem", Sean said smirking, "So what's the catch with you and Ronnie".

"Have no idea", Archie said smugly.

Back in the room Ronnie is sitting packing her stuff much to the annoyance of Roxy who just can't seem to get through to her sister.

"Ron just sit down", Roxy shouted finally getting Ronnie's attention.

"We're leaving in 10 minutes and I haven't packed", Ronnie said quickly continuing packing.

"Why you acting like this", Roxy said alarmed by her sisters behaviour, "You're scaring me Ron".

Ronnie stood still, for the first time in her life she had actually scared her sister. Realising this Ronnie sat down opposite Roxy holding her hands.

"I'm sorry Rox", Ronnie said acting her normal self, "I just didn't expect to see dad. Just shook me up a little bit".

"I know you hate him", Roxy replied, "But you have never ever acted like this before".

"It won't happen again", Ronnie said holding up Roxy's head.

"Okay", Roxy smiled, "Better get these bags downstairs".

Ronnie and Roxy laughed as they picked up the bags and turned around to see Peggy standing there smiling at them. They all headed downstairs and put the bags in the car. They all knew life was going to change.

* * *

_Like I said on my profile page I am extremely sorry to all those reading and enjoying, also to those who have favourited this story and added it to there alerts. I have ran out of idea's and have decided not to continue and therefore cut back on some chapters and just kept it to the time in Weymouth instead of totally deleting. My apologies. Steph xxxx_


End file.
